


Apart

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Battle, Deep Space Nine - Freeform, Dominion, F/M, M/M, No Beta, No beta we die like Jem'Hadar, One Shot, Rant, Short One Shot, Tension, Terok Nor, War, no betaed, post season 5 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Post Season 5 finale rant.A sight into how my favorite ships felt right after Deep Space Nine was taken by Weyoun and Dukat.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Worf, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Nog/Jake Sisko, Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Apart

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a rant. No beta. Enjoy

They were all separated, broken apart.

A few lucky ones, maybe one or two, had been able to remain together, as if the line of destiny had directed them to be steady and strong, even during such a fearsome moment. A war was coming, and there was nothing harder than being alone at a moment like that.

\---------------------

"I guess it is just us again, hun?" Quark whispered, looking over his bar at the jem'hadars walking inside, the cardassians getting their tables, filling up his establishment with people he hoped he would never see again, and new ones he hoped he had never seen at all in the first place. Odo hummed next to him, sitting on a stool nearby, shaking his head at the laughing, content, and even emotionless creatures strolling around the Promenade.

"I never expected to ever see something like this again" he said, never expecting to be so honest with Quark. He then turned to him, staring at the ferengi in the eyes, and reached out to hold his shoulder. "Don't hesitate to call me if they try anything. Anything at all."

"Believe me I won't" he mumbled back, tensing up when a cardassian sat next to Morn, asking a drink to one of his employees. "Odo. Do me a favor. Use those godly powers you have over some of these people to keep us out of trouble. I really don't want to die before the Federation gets their hands in DS9 again."

"I won't let anything happen to you, or your brother" he assured, shaking Quark's shoulder until he looked at him, their eyes meeting once more. "That is a promise Quark. Nothing will happen to neither of you."

"Thank you" he whispered, covering Odo's hand with his own over his shoulder, and squeezing it lightly. Odo could see, Quark was terrified, but he wouldn't give up. He would do what he did best, tend to his bar and make deals with the people that wanted him dead. But it didn't settle well with Odo's stomach anyway.

He remained in the bar for the rest of the day, not even thinking about going anywhere. He watched the cardassians closely, the jem'hadars even more so, and made sure no on came too close to Quark or his workers, or even Jake Sisko, when he saw the boy there, wondering around the full bar.

And when he saw Kira on the entrance, he gave her a nod, and she responded in kind, leaving to deal with her own problems for the moment.

\---------------

Jadzia always proud herself in her work, and how easily she could separate work from emotions even in the worst of situations. This time, however, she wished she had the control over them, that she had been able to push Worf inside the Defiant and held him close to herself, so they would never ever leave each other's sides. So they wouldn't have to die separated.

Today was a good day to die, she thought to herself, even though the words made a knot roll inside her throat, her heart beating faster and her eyes tearing up. There would be no way she would be able to simply ignore everything, to forget that Worf was far from here, in another vessel, somewhere she couldn't protect him.

She just hoped their wedding promises would be enough to make him fight for his life, to convince him that today was not a good day to die. Yet, she couldn't ask that of him.

And somewhere, somehow, in the middle of the fleet coming towards the station, Worf thought the same, while singing with his peers in the Klingon vessel lead by Tarmok, preparing for the battle ahead. Today would be a good day to die, had Jadzia not promised they would marry the moment they returned from battle. No, that was enough to assure him that despite his Klingon heart, he would have to survive, for her.

He had no intention of dying today, no matter how his brothers and sisters might think.

Yet, he wished in a moment of weakness, that he had been assigned to the Defiant, to stand next to her in the battle. Or at least that she had been irresponsible one last time, and left with him to the Klingon ship, so they could die together, in honor.

Never he had imagined being far from someone would cause so much pain, even in the middle of the excitement for a battle.

\-------------------

All he hoped was that Nog would forgive him.

Being inside DS9, alone, with no one other than Quark, Kira, Rom and Odo to protect him. He needed no protection, he was a man, a reporter, the son of a Starfleet officer and the son of the Emissary. Jake Sisko was a strong, fearless individual. And yet, standing in Quark's bar, surrounded by jem'hadars and cardassians, he felt small and unprotected, unable to even move.

He had made his decision, but now he wondered what he would do with it. It wasn't like he could ask for an interview in the middle of a war. No, he was here to observe, to watch and understand both sides better. He wanted to learn how the dominion was keeping its control over Cardassia, and how they were preparing for the war. And yet, he couldn't stop thinking about his father, about Nog, and how upset they would be the moment they saw his recording.

He needed to be strong, for them. His writings could one day help the federation with another war, with another strike against the dominion, against Cardassia. He had to be strong.

And leaning against the bar, he allowed himself to close his eyes for a second, and think about the good days where the station felt like a safe heaven, where he could sit with Nog and watch Bajorans every day.

Nog wondered about those days too.

He was able to focus on his duties, command the communication lines of the Defiant as the ships all gathered up and prepared for battle. Never in his life he believed he would be in a battle of this scale right after his first years in the academy, but here he was, as a vital part of the Defiant's crew.

Yet, he could only think about Jake, and his stupid decision of staying behind.

No matter how smart it seemed, in his point of view, the human had gone completely insane. He could say the same about his uncle, about his father, deciding to stay behind and tend to their business, and for a second a warm feeling filled his chest to think that at least Jake had them, and the three people he loved more in the whole universe were together, watching each other.

And he was alone, in a vessel, heading for battle.

It was a tough thought, but a comforting one nevertheless. And he wondered if after this mess, he and Jake could talk about everything, and finally come to an understanding.

That was, if they survived, of course.

\-----------------

He was jittery, he was nervous, and he couldn’t stop pacing around. Just imagining the countless bodies they would have flying through his sickbay the moment the battle began made his heart skip a beat, his stomach flip in anxiety. It was such a pointless battle, like any other battle, and yet they had no choice but to fight, and defend what was theirs.

Julian was a great doctor, but he was never a good fighter. Luckily, he didn't have to be, for now.

As the doors to sickbay opened, his head immediately began counting the several injuries his new patient could have. Turning around, med kit in hand, he found himself frozen for a second upon seeing Garak standing right in front of him, always calm smile curled on his face.

Julian placed the kit down, and walked to him, wrapping his arms around the man and pulling him into a tight hug. He had not been notified they would have Garak as a passenger, or even if he had been allowed to leave DS9, but now he found himself relieved in a way, noticing part of his anxiety had been due to the uncertainty of Garak's fate.

And the man seemed no less relieved, arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer. It was a tense moment to everyone, where families were being torn apart and death was imminent. All of them had already recorded their goodbyes, in case of a massive failure in their plans, and yet knowing that Garak would be there with him calmed his heart quite a lot.

And Garak's too, for some reason. He had never expected to be allowed to evacuate with the Federation, and staying in DS9 under Dukat was a death sentence. So he was glad to be in the safest place he could be, in the arms of the only person in the universe who, for some reason, liked him.

\-------------

A battle was about to begin. Families were torn apart, friends were separated, loved ones were away.

It was time to fight.


End file.
